The present invention relates to a socket wrench extension with a polygonal insertion member at one end and a matching receiving member at the other end. A joint connects insertion member and receiving member. The insertion member is provided with a locking element that protrudes partially from a lateral socket head surface of the insertion member.
Such locking elements are designed to snap into a matching recess of a receiving member under a spring force when the insertion member of the socket wrench extension is inserted into such a receiving member, in general, the receiving portion of a socket wrench insert. The snap-in function of the locking element at the recess is designed to prevent easy separation of the two tool parts so that they can only be inserted into and detached from on another when a certain axial force is applied. However, an accidental detachment can occur, for example, when the socket wrench extension with the socket wrench insert locked thereat is to be removed from a screw or nut in a slightly slanted alignment. This may result in frictional forces between the socket wrench insert and the screw or nut which is greater than the locking forces of the spring-loaded locking element.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench extension with improved securing action of the socket wrench insert attached thereto.